Conventional approaches to radiation dosimetry are often slow, expensive, or unnecessarily complex. The remote sensing of ionizing radiation dose without exposing detection electronics to ionizing radiation can be challenging, and dose readout often requires physical access to an ionizing radiation sensor. Tamper detection and device authentication continue to be important problems in many applications. Conventional approaches tend to be expensive and complex, are too easily defeated, and often unintentionally provide tamper warnings to unauthorized individuals. The present disclosure describes some practical solutions to such problems based on subwavelength materials as discussed below.